


Taunting

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Prompt: Negan comes back into the bedroom a few hours after him and Carl have sex for the first time and the teen is dozing uncovered with a smile on his face, absolutely /covered/ in Negan's marks. Bruises, bite marks, scratches, the works. When Carl notices Negan staring, his smile turns cocky and he says, "Was that all you've got, old man?"





	Taunting

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

Carl was still in bed hours after they finished. The kid didn't seem to understand what a one night stand was and now he doesn't seem to understand what no strings attached means. It was supposed to be a one time thing, to piss off Rick and to just fuck, but then Carl stayed the night. The second and third times they still tried to say it was to piss Rick off and that they were a good lay, but that obviously wasn't the case. Now Negan was just saying it was a friends with benefits, no strings attached deal. Carl must have cuddled with a lot of his friends because there was no sign of him leaving. 

The boy was tucked under the sheets, cozy and warm, his clothes still scattered across the room. He was propped up against a few worn out pillows that were obviously fluffed a hell of a lot. Negan needed to get new pillows, but that was a different, smaller problem. In his hands was a book that Carl must have taken from his room. If Negan was being honest he didn't even know he had books in his room. Reading was never his thing. He was more of a sports and casual sex kind of kid in high school. 

His bangs fell across his bare socket, covering it up almost completely. The only things left showing were small scars and tears on his cheek and temple. The rest of his hair laid on his shoulders. Carl turned the page, beginning to read it, while he fiddled with all the pages he had finished. He pushed himself up further on the bed and shot Negan a glance before turning back to his book. His cream colored skin was littered with bite marks and bruises from Negan always holding on too night. Not because Carl didn't like it but because if he got used to holding on he wouldn't want to let go. 

"Take a picture, old man, it lasts longer." He turned another page, the corners of his mouth turning up. "Or..." He folded the page over and closed his book, tossing it on the nightstand. He stretched his arms above his head and groaned, dropping his hands back down to his sides with a loud thud. "You could come back to bed." 

"Didn't peg you for the cuddling type?" Negan closed the door behind him and leaned his bat against the foot of the bed. He walked around his side and leaned over it, looking at Carl. The boy really was beautiful. Long limbs and a pretty blue eye to match. Teasing pink lips and a unpredictable mind. He was a bomb. A cherry bomb. A boy with hips like a lady and a gun in hand was a boy to fear. Negan had always been one to push his luck, though. 

"You think I want to cuddle?" Carl shook his head, laughing to himself. It was obviously for show. Just to rub it in Negans face that he didn't understand. "You really can't think that. You-" Carl gestured around the room. "With the weapons and the bad attitude. You think I stayed because I want to cuddle you?" He shook his head again. "You're dumber than I thought."

"And you're an even bigger bitch than I thought." Negan reached out and punched Carls arm. "Now, what do you want? To kill me? To annoy me? Because you've tried one and are currently doing the other." He pulled away when Carl slapped his arm. 

"I've been waiting on you to come back for round two." The way Carl said it made Negan sound like he was a dumbass for not fucking him as soon as his dick got hard again. This kid was going to kill him. "Why do you look so shocked? Was that all you got, old man?" Carl leaned towards him, his nose brushing against Negans.

Negan chuckled, pulling away and glancing at Carl. He went to walk away before turning back around and licking his lips. Within seconds his hand was around Carls neck, tightening slowly. Negan hovered over the boy, Carls legs wrapped loosely around his waist. "No, darling..." He leaned down and kissed Carls neck. "We are just getting started."


End file.
